Per fenestram
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: Dos amantes fortuitos encuentran en sus silencios y en la interpretación del acto sexual una forma de comunicarse. A través de la ventana se pueden ver muchas cosas… sin necesidad de palabras… y también se puede decir simplemente adiós. (Viñeta, AU)


**PER FENESTRAM**

(lat. A través de la ventana, por la ventana)

.

.

.

_Campo abandonado, fuego proclamado._

Anónimo.

.

.

.

Para Kyra.

.

.

.

Pensó en que no sólo se trataba de emular deseo, más bien era que el deseo vivía en quién lo provocaba o sencillamente éste no existía. Estaba ahí desde aquel primer juego de miradas clandestinas o no había existido jamás, ese… justo ese, era el discernimiento inminente de la danza sexual, o no era nada…

El cuerpo siempre era un descubrimiento, para la vista, para el tacto, para los sentidos, el cuerpo siempre encontraba la manera de ser una vasija de secretos que se perdían y se encontraban a su respectivo tiempo.

La mano masculina, con la punta de los dedos le rozó los muslos por la parte interior, y a medida que el otro iba abriendo las piernas, la mano iba subiendo, y era precisamente la sensación de desnudez aplastante que daba una mano, caricias, palmadas, o hasta golpes, todo eso estaba contenido en la significación de una mano que deambulaba por el cuerpo laxo y blanco del adolescente tendido en un sillón anónimo de la mohosa bodega de escenografías y vestuarios usados por los alumnos de Teatro.

Suficiente luz como para detenerse a ver el espectáculo pornográfico centímetro a centímetro por la piel, suficiente luz como para observar, uno y otro, el arte de abrir la carne tibia de ese cuerpo más delicado que el suyo, de entrar en él, de sonrojar la piel de los muslos y del vientre por la fricción… podían darse el lujo de poner atención en el preciso instante en el que su sexo se hundía, desaparecía y volvía a emerger, magia absoluta salpicada de caricias incoherentes, respiraciones salvajes y entrecortadas, sonidos que por fuerza de ser repetitivos se volvían la clara invitación a culminar una sinfonía de lujuria…

Los ojos azules, clarísimos, esperando que en cualquier momento fuesen a convertirse en grises, le observaban sin perder el detalle de su cuerpo sometido al placer, se clavaban en aquellos otros, también azules, pero de un azul más oscuro, más real… Unity pensaba que de entre los muchos recuerdos que tenía de aquellos o aquellas que pasaron por su cama… esa mirada antes del cenit… era la que atesoraba con más claridad que las acciones, reacciones, o incluso los nombres…

Decían que de la vista nacía el amor, ¿no es así? La vista era un sentido tan poderoso…

No era necesario intercambiar palabra alguna, en ese silencio que seguía, medio cubrían sus impudicias y se alegraban de no tener, por obligación, que arrojar palabras inútiles a tan vital quietud.

Alone se quedaba quieto, sentado, con sólo la camisa puesta medio abotonada, con el cabello revuelto, sentía que el espectáculo de observar al otro vestirse, era completamente suyo, que por un momento, no durante los encuentros carnales, sino en el momento que le seguía, ese condenado zorro ruso era para él y por él.

Unity a veces se mordía el labio inferior cuando los ojos del niño, casi hombre, lo sometían a ese escrutinio, fingiéndose inocente, y Alone solía sonreír divertido al obtener esa respuesta.

A veces lo veía a través de la ventana del salón, del de segundo año, lo observaba ensimismado en alguna clase, o lo veía pensativo y hundido en su mundo particular, otras veces se daba cuenta de que estaba tan absorto en la clase que ni siquiera se percataba si a su alrededor vivían o morían… pero siempre sucedía en la misma clase con el mismo profesor, no había variación.

En sus ojos, en las ventanas de su interior, ese que él conocía pero estaba seguro que no del todo, había algo que reconocía más allá del interés mundano… lejos de sentirse ofuscado, celoso, o cualquier otra emoción, se sintió un tanto invasor: él observando desde esa pequeña ventana, hacia otra ventana, la ventana del deseo y emociones de las que él no era dueño… y la síntesis de todo aquello, de esa ecuación a la que evidentemente no pertenecía…

¿Quién era capaz de irrumpir entre las fantasías de un niño y su maestro? ¿Quién? Él no, él sólo era capaz de sentir la curiosidad de observar el secretismo del placer en otros ojos y hacia otros fines, a otro amante… y a pesar de todo, ser un simple espectador, tenía sus ventajas: contemplar la película sin salir necesariamente dañado… y la desventaja de no poder hacer ya nada al respecto con el guion.

Olvidó lo que iba a decirle al niño-hombre, prefirió el silencio y el eterno recuerdo de la mirada de sus ojos azules antes del cenit… ese recuerdo que sí era sólo suyo, de nadie más…

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
